Cycles of Life and Love
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: The sequel of "Cycles of Grief"! Humbert and Charisse embrace the life of marriage and love. Rated for language, some sexual content, and childbrith! Baron/OC!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Cycles of Love and Life

_**A/N: Hi, me again! I hope you like my sequel to The Cycles of Grief! This story will be a little more lighthearted than the last one! Please enjoy!**_

___I can't believe how far we've come,_ Charisse von Jikkingen was thinking as she laid in bed with her loving husband.

The girl was very weary from previous activities with her husband. Just thinking about what happened hours prior made her blush in embarrassment. Despite being a dapper gentlemanly cat Creation, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen had a way with his words and hands in bed. In other words, he knew how to seduce her and what buttons to press to turn her on. Honestly, Charisse felt bad for anyone who would hear what was transpiring between her and her husband. Even though they had been home for three months now, they were still in the "honeymoon phase", making love and spending as much time as they could with each other.

However, despite all the love and joy they shared, Charisse wasn't completely satisfied. It had nothing to do with her Humbert but just the fact that there was an empty bedroom and no soul to occupy it. She wanted to have a child, a little kit just like her husband, but she knew sex was messy business. She knew that people could have sex one or ten times and they still wouldn't get pregnant. Now, Charisse wasn't infertile—she had the worst monthly cycles—but it took a lot of stamina and patience to get pregnant.

With a gentle smile, Charisse shifted herself to face her dozing husband and placed a hand to his cheek. Tears of joy burned in her eyes as she realized how lucky she was to have someone like Humbert. Just a few months ago, she was grieving the loss of her parents and he was always there with her, holding her hand along the way. It took her a while but then she realized that she loved him with all of her heart and soul. He made her feel complete and happy and she only had God to thank for that.

"I love you, _Anata_," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before dozing off herself.

…

Charisse loved mornings with Humbert. He always woke her up with a kiss and made tea while she was still waking. As soon as Charisse sat up in bed, she stretched her limbs and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled at her husband, admiring his body as he got dressed in his normal clothes. Despite being half-human, half-cat, Humbert had a pleasing form; he was medium built and had strong warm arms that could make any woman feel safe.

"Good morning, darling," she whispered as she stretched. "Did you sleep well?"

Humbert, now fully dressed, walked back to the bed he shared with his wife and sat down. He gave a gentle smile to his loving wife and pressed a kiss to her brow. Charisse's heart stirred in her chest because that meant he was happy and that she made him happy.

"Of course I slept well," he said lovingly, "knowing that you were there next to me. Did you sleep well, my love?"

Charisse nodded with a smile. "How could I not when you were there with me," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Humbert. God, I love you so much."

He smiled, pressing another kiss to her brow. "I love you too, Charisse," he whispered gently. "Always have, always will."

Charisse felt her heart almost give out with joy but then she remembered that she and her husband had duties they needed to attend to. As much as it pained her, she lightly smacked her husband on the chest and stood to get dressed. Now that she was married to the Baron, she wore antique-like clothing to match him. She wore dresses and frilly tops and pants to match his style. Her favorite dress was the coral colored one with the long skirt. Baron got it for her when they were on their honeymoon and she just loved it.

After getting dressed and groomed, Charisse and Humbert walked down into their office and sat together as they ate. They chatted gaily over life and how happy they were to be with each other. Then they started swapping jokes and laughing and kissing. Humbert then gave her a kiss that was enough to instigate some…good naps and he knew. He started kissing her with passion and want and she gladly succumbed to it but then the door to the Bureau opened, causing the two to start in alarm.

There as red as a beet stood Muta with a sheepish look on his face. He looked embarrassed like he shouldn't have been there. It was like he walked in on his parents making love and it made him go red in the face. Charisse bit back a giggle when she saw him shuffle in with his eyes to the ground. He sat down on the sofa and silently ate some of the croissants that Baron made, purposely averting his eyes from the two.

"Um, sorry," muttered Muta, looking down to his paws. "I didn't know you two would be…erm, busy."

Humbert was the first one who recovered from shock. "It's all right, Muta," he said cordially. "You wouldn't have known. We're just trying…"

"To get pregnant," finished Muta, causing the couple to stare at him in shock. "What? Toto told me you two have been trying nonstop. Have you pulled a goalie?" This question was directed at Humbert, who flushed considerably.

"Yes…" was Sir Cat's stiff answer, not saying anymore.

"Then you're trying," said Muta, smirking. "Oh, speaking of the Birdbrain, I've got a message from him. He told me to tell you that the next time you have sex, keep the noise down." That caused Muta to lapse into uncontrollable giggles but it only deepened Humbert and Charisse's humiliation.

If blushes were perilous to one's health, the married couple would have been dead on the spot because their faces were as bright as stoplights. Charisse couldn't even speak because of how embarrassed she was but she managed to flip Muta the bird with her right hand. That caused both Humbert and Muta to gasp in shock because Charisse had never, ever flipped any of them off before.

"Get out!" yelled Charisse, clenching her fists. "Get out of here, you fatass!"

Baron's nonexistent eyebrows rose in shock and awe at his wife's fury but said nothing to placate her. In fact, Muta was so afraid of Charisse that he turned tail and booked it out of there as fast as he could. Humbert wanted to laugh but he didn't want to provoke his wife's fury any further so instead he stood, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down, love," he whispered in her ear tenderly. "You know Muta was only teasing. I probably should have stopped him but don't get too steamed over it."

When Charisse turned to look at him, he saw a fiery glint in her eyes that took him aback. Before he could question her on it, she pressed her mouth to his passionately. All the pent-up fury she felt was released in the kiss she bestowed on him but Humbert actually didn't mind. He actually liked that Charisse was dominating right now. To take it a step further, he led Charisse back into their bedroom to begin their lovemaking again.

…

A few days after Muta visited, Charisse began feeling sick in the mornings. She'd vomit in the toilet and she felt cramps shooting down her back and in her abdomen. She wanted to pass it off as her PMS but then again, she never had symptoms that serious. As Charisse vomited in the toilet, she rested clammy forehead against the seat and closed her eyes, wondering if this was worse than death. To her, barfing felt worse than death because she was still alive while it happened.

_I'm gonna die here…_she was thinking, bending over the toilet once more.

Fortunately, Humbert came into the bathroom and lifted his wife into his arms. He carried her to their bedroom and placed her comfortably on the bed. He rested a hand on her brow gently.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked gently, giving her a loving look. "Are you ill?"

Charisse looked at her husband and said weakly, "Humbert, could you get some pregnancy testers from the store? I think I might be…My cycle is late. I usually start at the end of the month; it's the end of the month and I've had no PMS symptoms."

Humbert nodded seriously, giving her a tender look. "I'll go get them as soon as possible. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Are you serious?" Charisse said sarcastically, snuggling into the mattress.

Humbert smiled. "I forgot who I'm dealing with," he stated teasingly, giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

Charisse sighed and closed her eyes contently. _I love my husband…_she thought, drifting off to sleep.

…

A little later, Humbert came back with the testers and gave them to Charisse, who went to the bathroom to use them. Sitting on the toilet with her legs apart, she allowed herself to urinate on the tester to get the results. When she pulled it back to look at it, she saw a red plus sign on the tester and her heart began pounding. At first she thought it was just a misread but then she tried two others and they were the exact same results.

"I'm pregnant…" she gasped, staring at the testers wide-eyed.

She pushed away from the sink and opened the bathroom door to find her husband staring at her. A slow smile spread on her face and she began glowing with joy. Humbert stared at her in wonder until she told him.

"I'm going to be a mother," she announced breathlessly, causing Humbert's mouth to fall open.

"I'm going to be a father," he gasped in awe, blinking spastically.

"A mother!" cried Charisse excitedly, hopping like a schoolgirl.

"I'm going to be a father!" cried Humbert, smiling widely.

"A mother, you know!" Charisse cried loudly, attacking her husband in a tight embrace.

The couple laughed together, feeling more joy than they could contain. Finally, they were going to be parents!

_**A/N: I hope you like this! R&R~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trying Again

Charisse felt rather sick the first few days of her pregnancy but it was worth it. All the pain and unpleasantness she felt was only temporary for the gift she was going to bring into this world. Recently, she and Baron had been to visit the Cat Kingdom to see if the pregnancy wasn't a hoax and it turned out that the baby really was there. It was a real baby. There was a small fetus in there. She remembered crying tears of joy because she was finally going to be a mother and of course Baron gave her a tight hug but he was trembling too. He was excited at the thought of having a baby.

Now, Charisse sat in the office reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting" while Baron sat at his desk doing paperwork. Then he looked up and stared at his wife, feeling sheer joy well up in his heart. How was he so lucky to find such a true heart? He felt like he was the most fortunate of men just to have someone like her. True, he had past dalliances here and there but none of them amounted to what he was feeling now. He was so in love with his wife…

"Why are you staring at me?" she had asked, getting his attention.

"You're just so beautiful," he said tenderly, setting his pen down so he could sit with her.

She smiled. "Just wait until I get fatter," she said teasingly. "You'll be eating those words."

Humbert shook his head as he sat next to her. "No," he said gently, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. "Don't say that, you're too beautiful. I am the most fortunate of men."

Charisse placed her hands on his chest tenderly. "And I am the most fortunate of women to have someone like you, Humbert," she replied lovingly, kissing his cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Charisse," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers softly.

…

A few weeks later, Charisse and Humbert went back to the Cat Kingdom to check the fetal heartbeat. The couple was so excited but then their joy was dashed when the cat doctors told Charisse the baby was dead. She had a miscarriage. It was normal, they had said. It had happened to a lot of women and no one knew why but they had to get the fetus out of her or else it would give her a brain hemorrhage. Of course Charisse began crying but Baron kept a strong composure for his wife. He didn't want her to see him weak.

"Okay…" wept Charisse, wiping her tears away. "I understand. I'll do it…"

The doctors nodded and began dousing her with drowsy magic so they could operate without her feeling any pain. Humbert had a strong stomach but he couldn't watch the doctors cut away the life that could have been; it was too much for him. Instead, he held Charisse's hand and watched her carefully, kissing her forehead as it happened.

Finally, the doctors got the fetus out of her and helped her get back to normal. When Charisse came to, she looked numb but pain crossed her face. Her vagina echoed with pain and she knew the baby was gone. She locked eyes with Humbert, who looked distraught, and she broke down into tears. He held her tightly and kissed her brow tenderly.

"I…I m-miss my parents…" she gasped, clinging to him.

He rubbed her back, shushing her gently. "It's okay, baby," he whispered tenderly. "It's okay…"

One of the doctors spoke up. "I recommend not engaging in sexual intercourse for four weeks. Charisse needs her hormones to be rebalanced and for her cycle to be normal again. I'm so sorry…"

Charisse closed her eyes and bowed her head, taking deep breaths, as Baron held her in his arms.

…

It was all silence and awkwardness for Charisse and Baron as they sat at home. Humbert was concerned for his wife. She was so stoic and stiff with her eyes looking cold. He sat down next to her and drew an arm around her, pulling her to him. That was when she broke down. Tears gushed down her cheeks and whimpers and sobs escaped her lips.

"Shh…" he murmured gently, "shh…shh…It's all right. It'll be okay, Charisse. We can try again in a few weeks, okay?"

Charisse shook her head. "No," she hissed bitterly. "Nothing can replace the loss I'm feeling now. I can't…Humbert, I just can't…" She broke off, weeping bitterly.

"It's all right, love," he whispered gently, kissing her on the forehead lovingly. "We don't have to do anything until you're comfortable with it."

Charisse just looked downcast. "I know it's hard to be married to me sometimes," she said dully. "I mean, you don't have to be patient with me all the time and…" Suddenly, she was cut off by Humbert kissing her roughly on the lips and pinning her against the wall.

She totally succumbed to the kiss, responding to his rough lips, but then she remembered that the kissing could lead to activities that they weren't allowed to engage in yet. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and pushed him back delicately. Humbert somehow found his way on top of her and he was panting when they separated from the heated kiss. How she wanted to make love to him but it would hurt both of them if they did that.

"I love you," whispered Humbert, kissing her on the forehead gently. "Never, ever doubt that."

Tears ran down Charisse's cheeks and she clung to her husband tightly as if he was life support. How she loved him so. She curled up into his arms and buried her face into his shirt, closing her eyes. As her sobs mellowed into whimpers, Charisse began breathing calming breaths to soothe herself. She felt Baron rubbing her back gently and her nerves began to relax. Slowly, she began drifting off to sleep in her husband's arms, feeling comfort that she hadn't felt in a while.

_**A/N: You are probably going to hate me for doing this but miscarriage happens. It happened to my mom, to my aunts, and to family friends! She will try again a little later! Don't fret! Also, sorry for being AWOL! I'm back! R&R please!**_


End file.
